Destiny Choice, Where is love ?
by Nani-kun
Summary: Toute histoire a un secret bien caché, toute histoire voudrait l'oublier mais parfois le passé nous rattrape. Toute histoire a une véritée, un destin auquel elle ne pourra pas échapper... On a pas toujours la vie qu'on désirait. [Tom Jédusor X Oc]
1. Lettre à mon journal

_Cher Journal,_

Aujourd'hui, le 9 octobre 1979, moi, petite, chérie par sa mère malade qui avait fini par m'abandonner, emportée par sa maladie et enfant unique, je suis morte... Malgré mon jeune âge, je ne regrette en rien ma vie ni même ma mort car ce n'était pas le fruit du hasard mais le coup du sort. Sang pur, j'ai été envoyé à Serpentard alors que j'entamais ma première année à Poudlard. Ma soit disant famille durant quatre ans mais que je haïssais plus que tout.

J'ai toujours eu ce don, le don de percevoir ce temps que tout homme consideraient comme le temps qui leur rapporterait, le futur. J'étaits médium, un don maudit, je ne souhaite à pressone d'en hérité. On peut en tiré des avantages au début certes mais au final, ça se finbit toujours mal. J'aidais, à contre coeur, mon père, un vrai aristocrate pur et dure, son couer n'avait d'égal que la pièrre. J'aurais tout fait pour gagner son esprit mais en vain. Jamais je n'aurais eu son amour mais desormais je m'en contre fiche, grâce à lui, j'ai pu mettre un terme à ce cercle vicieux. Pourant, au moment de ma mort, papa j'ai une petite pensées pour toi et toutes les atrocités que tu m'as fait...

Ma seule et vrai famille, je l'ai trouvé en la seule et unique personne d'Albus Dumbledore, le directeur et grand sorcier de Poudlard. JE sais que ma mort le marquera à vie, j'étais indirectement sa fille mais il s'avait que tout comme moi, le destin est inévitable. J'ai essayé mais j'ai échoué. Albus, sache que pour moi, tu as toujours était la personne qui comptait le plus, tu étais comme mon père et si j'avais pu choisir je serais née en étant ta fille mais les choses ne sont jamais ce qu'on voudrait qu'elle soit. En tout cas prend soin de toi. Ensuite, j'aimerais vous dire à mes amis de l'Ordre du Phénix que je ne les oublirais jamais, vous etiez cette famille que je n'ai jamais eu. Je vous emporte avec moi parce que même au paradis, on a besoin d'avoir de l'espoir.

Ma famille s'est alors agrandie de deux autres membres, raccourcisant alors ma ligne de vie mais je suis heureuse de l'avoir fait. Malgré le fait que mon plus grand souhait ne se soit pas réalisé, tu as desormais mon sang sur les mains. Toi, l'homme que j'ai toujours aimé, je n'ai fait que t'attendre ma vie durant. Je ne t'aurais jamais abandonné si ça n'avait été pour sa propre sécurité, je suis désolé. Tu m'as tué et je sais que tout au fond de toi, malgré la facade dur et insensible que tu montres aux autres, tu ne te le pardonneras jamais. J'aurais au moins tout fait poour que celà ne se produise jamais. Je ne pourrais pas tenir ma promesse, je te laisse...  


_Tu m'as bléssé, je t'ai bléssé, on s'est aimés, tu m'as tué..._

Mon cher journal, je te laisse aux bons soins de mes amis, ils en feront bon usage pour qu'elle ne grandise pas dans l'ignorance,  


_Aprés tout je ne suis pas totalement morte tant que je vivrais dans l'amour de quelqu'un,_

Chioné Orionum


	2. Rencontres

Le cour de défense contre les forces du mal s'acheva enfin à mn grand bonheur. Je me levais, aprés avoir ranger mes affaires et d'avoir lancé mon sac sur mon épaule, pour me dirigeais vers la sortie quand un bras passa autours de ma taille, un souffle chaud s'écrasant dans mon cou.

-Enlève ce bras, oronnais-je séchement.

-Mais enfin Chioné, soupira le brun qui la retenait en lançant des regards noirs aux élèves que la situation semblait intéréssé. Ca ne peux pas finir comme ça !

-Laisse-moi rire ! Maintenant lâche-moi, je t'ai dit tout ce que je devais hier ! m'exclamais-je en merstipant de ses bras.

Telle une furie, je quittais en trombe la salle de cour et me mellais aux autres élèves qui se trouvaient dans le couloir pur tenter de semer Melvyn. Melvyn est, comme vous avez pu vous en doutez, mon petit ami. Enfin réfléxion faite, mon EX petit-ami ! Notre histoire n'a pas duré plus de neuf mois, il était trés romantique mais au final, ça s'est conclue comme tous les autres : tous ce qu'il voulait c'est me faire passer à la casserole. Il aurait pu être à Serdaigle car tout comme moi, il était un des meilleurs élèves de Sepertand de sixième année mais il était aussi vil qu'un serpend. Avec les garçons, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de chance aprés tout ils sont tous pareils. Le prince charmant n'existait que dans les contes de fée de Dumbledore. Je soupirais tandis que j'arrivais à l'encadrement de la Grande Salle.

-_Parfait pas de Malvyn_, pensais-je rassurée.

Une fois entrée, j'aperçut à la table de Pousouflle, Colmbe Barchet, ma meillere amie depuis que je suis en sixième année. Ne me demandais pas comment on s'est rencontrées, je ne m'en souviens absolument pas mais depuis ce jour, on est presque inséparable. On ne se voit que la journée parce que toute les deux, nous sommes dans deux maisons différentes : elle à Pousouffle, moi à Serpentard. Colombe est rousse avec un visage parsemé de tâches de rousseur, un peu enrobée et avec ce petit "je-ne-sais-quoi" qui fait fondre la moitié des élèves de sa maison. Il est vrai que les Pousouffles voyent au delà des apparences pas comme les Serpentards... Quand celle-ci croisa mon regard, un sourire se déssina sur ses lèvres et elle demanda aux élèves de sa tables de se pousser un peu. Ce qu'ils firent, non sans m'adressaient des sourire de bienvenue. J'adore les élèves de sixièmes années de Pousouffle, je m'entend aussi assez bien avec toute les autres maisons sauf la mienne dans laquelle je n'ai pas d'amis et où je ne souhaite pas m'en faire.

-Alors, commença-t-elle, ce cour ?

-Plus que banal, soupirais-je en adressant un regard à un blond qui me faisait signe, Dyn, Aprés tout quand on est surdouée...

-Et qu'on sait tout à l'avance, finit-elle en riant.

-Oui, les cours sont vachement mausades, concluais-je en reportant mon regard sur Colombe. Alors tu viens ?

Elle acquitta à ma proposition et fit un signe de la tête à ses amis qui lui firent signe qu'ils avaient compris et aprés leur avoir dit au revoir, toutes les deux nous quittâmes la Grande Salle. Dyn me sourit quand je lui adressais un clin d'oeil avec un léger signe du pouce tandis qu'il reportait un regard plein de tendresse sur la rousse qu'était ma meilleure amie. Ils sont mignons ces deux là, un an et demi qu'ils sont ensemble et ils s'entendent toujours à merveille. Parfois quand je me sens seule, je sais que je peux aller les voir tous les deux, Dyn me considère comme sa petite soeur parce que tout comme moi, il est fils unique alors on est assez proche. Une fois qu'on eut passé plusieurs couloirs qui nous menèrent vers l'exterieur sous les regards noirs des Serpentards mais bon j'ai l'habitude d'être la "traitresse" et celà ne me derange pas et puis se ne sont que les filles parce que les garçons ont des tout autre regards envers moi.

-Alors avec Dyn, ça se passe bien ? demandais-je tandis que nous marchions dans l'herbe.

-Oui plutôt bien et toi avec Norwan ?

-Melvyn et moi, c'est fini, répondis-je. Pourquoi faut-il qu'à chaque fois que ça se passe bien, ils gachent tout en voulant me faire passer sur le billard ? m'exclamais-je.

-Heu... Je n'en sais rien Chioné, fit Colombe d'une toute petite voix, gênée.

-A crore que jamais je ne connaître ce que toi et Dyn avaient vécu... Jamais je ne rencontrerais un homme qui m'aimera pour ce que je suis, murmurais-je en m'asseyant sur un banc sous l'ombre d'un ils appelent ça les Moldus ?

-Le "coup de foudre" , fit simplement Colombe en s'asseyant à mes côtés, rêveuse.

Je tournais le regard vers elle quand j'explosais de rire. Colombe avait un sourire béat sur le visage et ce sourire lui donnait un air totalement stupide. Je savais que l'amour rendait stupide mais parfois je l'oublie et Colombe se charge de me le rappelait. Cellec-i tourna son regard vers moi avant de faire une grimaçe et de me tirer la langue.

-Tu comprendras toi-aussi, essaya-t-elle de s'expliquer, c'est merveilleux et effrayant à la fois. L'amour arrive toujours quand on s'y attend le moins !

-C'est pas drôle quand tu dis ça serieusement, marmonais-je dans mon coin.

-Enfin Chioné, tu finira pas en trouvait un, tu es la plus belle fille de Poudlard, tous sont à tes pieds, il suffit juste que tu croise le regard. Ce regard qui te dira que c'est le bon ! renchérit-elle alors en me donnant une légère tappe dans le dos. Alors au lieux de te morfondre, va voir Dumbledore, il veut te voir.

-Tu m'attendra ?

-Bien sûr ma chérie, comme toujours., me sourit-elle en m'adressant un clin d'oeil.

En un instant, je me retrouvais debout et je la remerciais d'un regard tandis que je m'éloignais du banc en direction du château. Mon visage s'illuminait en un sourire et même rencontrer Melvyn ne pourrait pas me miner le moral. J'y croyais, je ne sais pas à quoi mais je savais que comme les fois précédantes, Dumbledore allait me demander mon aide. Et ce n'était que dans ses rares moments où je le voyais que je sentais que pour quelqu'un, mis à part Dyn et Colombe, j'existais.

J'arrivais alors dans le couloir où se trouvait l'entrée du bureau du dirceteur. Je me mis alors à marcher normalement, reprennant mon souffle, quand je m'arrêtais inquiète. Devant le Griffon se trouvaient un homme et une femmen tous deux étaient habillés en noir et la femme était blonde tandis que l'homme était brun. A un moment, je fus si près du Griffon que je peux apercevoir un deuxième homme appuyé à un mur qui me regardait d'un mauvais oeil mais je gardais la tête froide et traversais la fin du couloir sans y faire attention. Le brun émit un grognement quand il fut la statue tournait sur elle-même pour laissé place à un escalier aprés que j'ai dit le mot de passe, ce qui me fit sursauter. Je ne me fis pas priée pour monter sur la quatrième marche de l'escalier, j'avais un mauvais préssentiment. Une fois en haut, je m'approchais de la porte quand interdite j'entendis des exclamations provenant de l'interieur. Je n'eus pas le temps de me rapprocher que la porte s'ouvrit. J'étaits là telle une imbécile de curieuse qui venait de se faire prendre la main dans le sac. Puis un homme de grande taille sortit, il devait bien faire plus de deux têtes que moi mais il faut dire que quand on mesure seulement un mètre sixante huit, tout le monde est plus grand que soit, il avait une peau qui ressemblait à celle d'un serpent, un nez inexistant et deux yeux noirs de chat. Quand il me remarqua, il fut aussi surprit que moi, il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce qu'une élève entende sa conversation avec Dumbledore que semblait assez animée de plus. Ses yeux noirs rencontrèrent le vert vif de mes yeux et mon coeur manqua un battement. Pendant un moment, je n'arrivais plus à respirer ni à bouger. Puis une voix se fit rententir, Dumbledore arriva dans mon champs de vison et fut aussi surprit que l'homme de me voir.

-Tom ! s'exclama-t-il avant de m'apercevoir.

-Je reviendrais Albus, se contenta de dire le jeune homme qui s'appelait d'aprés Dumbledore, Tom.

Puis il cessa le lien avec mes yeux qu'il n'avait pas quitter même quand le vieux sorcier était apparut, avant de s'éloigner vers les escaliers. Ensuite il sortit totalement de mon champs de vision pouratnt j'étaits toujours là, immobile au milieu du couloir, regardant l'endroit où j'avais apercut Tom disparaître. Albus remontant ses lunettes en demi lune sur son nez en souriant mystèrieusement avant d'ajouter :

-Excuse-moi de t'avoir fait attendre Chioné, tu peux rentrer.

_Cher Journal,_

_Aujourd'hui, aprés le cour de défense contre les forces du mal, j'ai eu une courte discussion avec Melvyn et je crois que cete fois il a compri que je ne ressentais plus rien pour lui et que c'était terminé. Je me sens légère comme un papillon mais comme tout papillon, je vais devoir me brûler les ailes. C'est ce que m'a dit Albus quand je l'ai vu cet aaprés midi. Il devait me parler pour me donner des nouvelles de ma mère, son état a encore empiré et elle n'en aura plus pour longtemps à vivre. Heureusement que la fin de l'année arrive à grand pas, je vais enfin pouvoir aller la voir. Père m'interdit de quitter l'école pour je ne sais quelle raison, je penses qu'il ne veut pas que je le gêne ou que je lui fasse honte. Aprés tout ça a toujours été comme ça alors pourquoi je m'en étonnerait..._

_Sinon j'ai vu Dyn et Colombe ce matin, toujours aussi amoureux. D'un côté, je l'ai envie énormément et d'un autre je suis heureuse d'etre célibataire et libre comme l'air. Libre est un bien grand mot pour moi en fait. Colombe m'a encore parlé du "coup de foudre" comme le disent les Moldus et je ne sais pas à quoi ça ressemble, ma vie est triste n'est-ce pas ? La grande séductrice Chioné Orionum jamais sastisfaite de ses nombreuses conquêtes. Les gens ne savent pas vraiment qui je suis et se permettent de me juger encore et encore, ce n'est pas de ma faute si malgré mes petits-amis, je me suis toujours senti seuls et puis ils étaient tous pareils ! Tous à vouloir ce que je ne voulais pas leur donner. Et puis il y a cet homme à l'aspect ressemblant à celui d'un serpent, je ne sais pas mais quand je l'ai vu, je n'arrivais plus à respirer ni même à bouger. Mon coeur s'était arrêté de battre étrangement et je me sentais heureuse mais aussi malheureuse... C'était effrayant et merveilleux à la fois, qu'est-ce que c'était que ce sentiment ? De l'amour ? _

_En plus, il avait des yeux noirs ténébreux, je ne sais pas si j'en avais rencontré des pareils avant. Il avait un air mystèrieus mais aussi autours de lui tournée une mauvaise atmosphère pessante. Je crois que les trois personnes que j'ai recontré en bas étaient avec lui, ils étaient tous habillé comme lui. Abuls et lui ont dû avoir une convresation mouvementée parce que tous les deux étaient surpris de me voir. C'était à en mourir de rire mais en analysant bien la situation elle était plus bizarre qu'hilarante._

_Enfin on verra bien si comme il l'a dit, il reviendra. En tout cas, je pris pour qu'il le fasse, je veux revoir une dernière fois ses yeux. Cette nuit, je les ai vu dans mon rêve. Tom avait alors la peau lisse et rose et il me regardait en esquissant un sourire charmeur. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je ne comprend plus rien, une vision, une rêve rotique ? Si c'est le cas, Anya a une mauvaise influence sur moi._

_En tout cas, j'attendrais qu'il revienne. Tom où que tu soit, bonne nuit et fais de beaux rêves._

_Chioné Orionum._

Deux semaines étaient passé depuis ce fameux jour où j'avais croisé ses yeux noir. Ma vie avait continué comme si ces évènements n'avaient jamais existés, les cours, Colombe, les cours, Dyn et Colombe, les cours et Dumbledore. Ma vie avait toujours été monotone mais à ce point, je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte. Plus le temps passait, plus je pensé à ce fameux Tom, Colombe n'avait pas arrêté de me charier sur ce sujet en disant que j'étais "enfin" tombée amoureuse. Si c'est ça "aimer", je m'en serais passée. A chaque fois que je voyais un couple, mon coeur se serrait et à chaque fois que je passais dans un couloir, je croisais les doigts pour le croiser même si ce n'était que pour quelques secondes. Je devenais pathètique, je pensais sans cesse à lui alors que je ne lui avais jamais parlé et que je ne savait rien de lui. Le coup de foudre ?

Il faisait un magnifique beau temps pour cet aprés midi de fin juin, je marchais dans les couloirs en évitant du regard les couples qui se bécotait sur des bancs, mon sac sur mon épaules. Puis à un moment quand je fus dans un couloir vide, je peux enfin reprendre la lecture de mon devoir sur l"histoire de la magie auquel j'avais seulement un A. Vous pouvez rire mais quand votre père ne vous tolère que des A+, il faut mieux se préparer au pire. Puis je ne me souveins plus vraiment de ce qui c'était passé mais je percutais quelque chose de plein fouet. Sous le cho, je perdit l'equilibre et chuttais vers l'arrière quand une main me rattrapa par le poignet et me ramena sur le sol mais comme la pression avait été plus forte, j'attêris dans des bras. Interdite, je levais les yeux vers la personne qui venait de m'empêcher de me casser honteusement la figure quand mes yeux rencontrèrent les yeux noirs que j'avais tant espéré revoir.

-Et bien, heureusement que j'étais là, fit-il remarquer. Ca va, rien de casser ?

-Heu... Non...Merci, arrivais-je à articuler avec mal.

Il m'adressa un sourire avant de me repousser lentement pour ensuite se pencher au sol pour récupéré mes livres qui s'étaient éparpillés quand mon sac était tombé. Une fois qu'il les eut tous récupéré, il me les tendit ce que je fis en rougissant. Il attendit quelques secondes puis comme il remarqua que je ne disais rien, il m'adressa un dernier sourire avant de continuer son chemin. Non, j'avais tant espéré le revoir et quand enfin il se trouvait devant moi, je n'arrivais pas à ouvrir la bouche ! Chioné, reveille-toi ma vieille, respire !

-Merci Tom, souris-je.

Il s'arrêta net en entendant son nom et se retourna lentement vers moi, je pensais pendant un moment que j'avais été beaucoup trop famillière mais il se contenta de me regarder en levant un sourcils intérrogateur avant de sourire.

-Je vois que vous avez retenus mon nom.

-_Oui, si je l'avais "seulement" retenus._ C'est un joli prénom alors il est assez facile de s'en souvenir et puis il est assez connu.

-Oui, se contenta-t-il de dire. Vous avez de magnifique yeux, mademoiselle.

-J'allais dire la même chose des votres, riais-je.

Il du se trouver complétement stupide car il se mit à se frotter nerveusement la nuque avant de se joindre à moi dans un rire. Puis une fois calmé, je remis mon sac sur mon épaule en soupirant. Que j'étais stupide, j'avais un compteur impréssionant de conquêtes mais le seul qui me hante, je n'ose même pas lui adresser la parole. Pauvre fille riche et solitaire. Je remis instinctivement une mèche derrière mon oreille en baissant les yeux quand je sentis une main sous mon menton. Ce contact me fit sursauté et je relevais les yeux, il se trouvait maintenant seulement à cinq centimètre de moi, sa main glissait sur ma peau et il esquissa un sourire.

-Ne baisse jamais les yeux, c'est montrer qu'on est faible.

-Maître ? fit une voix crispée de femme, derrière Tom.

Tom ne prêta même pas attention à cet appel, même moi, je fus surprise de revoir la même femme blonde que la dernière fois qui de plus l'appelait "Maître". Tom émit un simple soupire tandis qu'il detâchait une fois de plus ses yeux des miens, ce fut si brutal que mon ventre se serra. Il se tourna vers la blonde avant d'acquitter d'un signe de tête puis il se retourna vers moi avec un sourire charmeur. Il finit par se pencher vers moi et m'embrassa sur la joue, ce moment dura quelques précieuses secondes quand un râclement de gorge se fit entendre. La blonde ne semblait pas patiente ce qui arracha au jeune homme, un regard haineux.

-Oui, j'ai compris. dit-il séchement. J'espère te revoir belle inconnue, me sourit-il.

-Chioné.

-Pardon ?

-Je m'appel Chioné, tâchez de vous en souvenir la prochaine fois que vous me rencontrerez par hasard.

-Bien, à la prochaine fois Chioné.

Il m'adressa un dernier sourire avant de tourner les talons faisant claquer sa cape et de rejoindre la blonde. Celle-ci m'adressa un regard noir avant de suivre Tom. Je me sentais seule, mon ventre se nouait. Je me sentais ridicule, je baissais les yeux avant de les relever, les paroles de Tom revenant dans mons esprit. Puis je tounais à mon tours les talons pour prendre l'opposer de la direction où ce mystèrieux Tom et la blonde avaient disparu. C'est ce jour-là quand ses lèvres avait touché ma peau que j'ai su que j'etais tombé amoureuse de Tom Elvis Jédusor.

-Maryn ? appela la voix de Tom tandis qu'ils marchaient vers la sortie.

-Oui Maître ?

-Trouve où habite Chioné Orionum.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

-Albus tiens beaucoup à cette jeune fille, de plus elle est méduim et une médium serait le bienvenue dans nos rangs.

-Vous allez envoyer quelqu'un la séduire ? Je suis sûre que...

-Non, elle n'a pas l'air indifférente à mon charme, sourit-il. Et puis, ça fait un bon moment que je ne m'étais pas amusé...


End file.
